Another Ranger Story
by templar67
Summary: It's just a short story of a ranger who seems to re-discover himself and love. It's simple.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright to ArenaNet for Guild Wars. But the rest of it is my Work alone. So, Enjoy

It had been 6 months, and yet the blizzard incident and the parting still left bittersweet memories of the crush; he had told everything to her and offered himself upon a platter before her. Since then nothing had changed in her feelings, therefore there was nothing left to do except move on. The semi-annual dragon festival had passed, his parents had left; nothing seemed the same anymore. The cantha iris had blossomed on the eve of the moon festival covering the hills, surrounding his villa in a bright orange glow. The cherry blossom tree growing outside had shed its pink flowers, littering the ground with the pink delights and, as the drafts traveled over the hills, they picked up the petals into a swirl over the sea. Messengers of the chilling winter domain retreated, giving the snow-covered plains back to the warmth of the Goddess of Light, Dwayna. Her outspread wings bathed the land in a belated spring as the sunlight poured through the window slats of a villa outside of Tsumei Village.

He brushed his brown bangs from his eyes and heaved himself up from where he had been daydreaming in his bed. The warmth of Dwayna gleamed through the slats of the window, bathing the room in an orange-yellowish glow. He reached down and brushed the tips of his fingers behind Ithil's ear, waking her from her slumber. The white wolf yawned widely and stretched, pushing the comforter from the bed onto the floor, before pulling herself off the bed. Ty sighed as he grabbed the comforter from the floor. The ranger sat on the edge of the bed for a while before getting up and rummaging around for a shirt. Finally he pulled a dark blue shirt from an open drawer and grabbed a vest from the floor. Brushing off the dust from the vest, he tugged the shirt on. Ithil headed for the door and scratched at it, whining to get out.

"Some things never change"

Ty opened the door, letting his companion rush downstairs in a white blur. He turned his attention back to the room as he packed up for classes. Strapping on two quivers, he turned and glanced at his mess around the bed.

"Maybe later, once classes are over"

He grabbed his leather gloves from the mantle and retrieved his bow from the corner, before heading out. Downstairs, he left his sister a note on the door telling her not to wait for him at dinner and added a little doodle of him and Ithil. Once outside, he whistled for Ithil to come around and follow him for the journey to the monastery. Vineyards and little vegetables gardens marked both sides of the rugged dirt path along the way to Tsumei Village. Farmers, and their families dotted the cobblestone main roads carrying the week's produce to the marketplace at Tsumei, or spending their day exploring the Shing Jade Monastery. A zephyr breeze made its way through the crowd, swirling around him, lifting the light green cloak, revealing the black sheaths by his sides. From the hill, Ty glanced over to the long line of people at the gate of Tsumei, before looking down at Ithil. She tilted her head up at him.

"Alright, we'll take the shortcut."

Ithil took off in a blur with the ranger in pursuit of her. As the white-washed walls of Tsumei village neared, the wolf jumped, clawing her way up to the tiled top of the wall. Extending the full length of her body, she leapt from building to building, skidding and sliding on the roof shingles. Her shadow danced below, traversing the broken avenues, making people look up in surprise. The loud ruckus also shocked the police on the streets below. Ty followed close behind, partially scaling the wall with the ferocious speed and power of a tiger, before shadow-stepping over it and landing on a tiled roof. From the roof, he surveyed the surrounding paved roofs and saw Ithil chased by Tsumei police yelling after her. Smirking, he disappeared and instantly re-appeared by her side in a puff of smoke.

"Tiberius! Get your ass back here!" shouted one police officer before getting hit with one of the flying red tiles and disappearing over the edge; resulting, in a loud crash.

The ranger whistled sharply twice, veered off the rooftops, jumping down and rolling into the marketplace. He ran through the streets, past the cheering children yelling at him to run, while their parents scolded them for interrupting the peace. The police closed in behind him, almost trapping him between the avenue and the canal. Ty cleared the hastily made barricade with ease as he jumped over the side of the canal bridge, shadow-stepping in the air to gain distance between him and his pursuers, before hopping between the boats in the canal and landing on the other side. His right hand fished out a couple of colored smoke bombs from his back pocket as he skidded to a stop in front of a dead-end.

"HA…we…have you…no…now…." panted a guardsman as he steadied himself against the wall, one hand on his chest and the other on his sword. "Arrest -" But before he could finish the order, Ithil rushed pass the vanguard behind him, crashed into the unsuspecting officer and jumped into Ty's out-stretched arms. He hoisted the wolf onto his shoulders, before throwing the smoke bombs down and disappearing in the gray haze while the vanguard rushed in to help the poor officer.

From her vantage point by the western gate of the village, Jade glanced over to her left and watched the sudden gray cloud erupt from the quiet village, before sliding down the ladder. From the corner of her eye, she watched the duo coming up behind her. In one fluid motion, the assassin turned and caught the ranger by the shoulder, pulling back. With a sudden jolt to his shoulder he turned to confront the assailant, letting the momentum take his iron palm into her. Jade saw the tactic and harmlessly blocked with the back of her hand bringing the force down and followed through with unbalancing him by stepping on his foot. Ty's plan backfired as he stumbled into a nearby horse trough. He gasped for breath as he tried to stand, but fell back in as a horse butted into him to quench its thirst. Ithil hunched down, staring intensely back at the girl as she tried to contain her laughter. Innocent bystanders laughed as the ranger staggered from the trough, soaking wet before falling back in. The footsteps of the pursuers could be heard in the distance.

"Oh, Ty! I'm sorry." said Jade as she grabbed Ty's out-stretched hand, helping out the watery tub. "But in my defense, you were about to hit a girl" said the assassin laughing as she watched the ranger struggle to take off his cloak.

"Hold that thought!"

Before Ty could even react to whatever she had said, he found himself back in the horse trough. Jade pulled out a few pouches of dirt, and threw them in the air, before chanting softly under her breath. The bags exploded over the red-light district, the chattering noise heightened to screams, and the guardsmen changed directions towards them.

"Why the hell?" Ty exploded as he rose from the watery trench once more. "Ithil!"

White fur heightened on the back of the wolf, as she hunched down, baring her razor sharp incisors at the assassin.

"Ty, I just saved your damned life! Back down! If it weren't for me, the guards would haul your mangled ass to jail on the day of the Elonian Welcome Ceremony!" Jade shouted as the ranger continued to fume out of his ears.

Before Ty opened his mouth to continue the argument, he thought over what she had just said.

"What ceremony?!?" asked Ty confusedly, sitting down on the edge of the trough. "And Ithil, down."

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Jade noted the blank face unfazed by the important note and sighed. "The Elonian Exchange Students are coming today to visit the monastery; that why I'm dressed up." She upped up annoyingly. Ty looked up, and noted the white ceremonial gown with the gold threaded red gloves. The gown hugged close to the slim body with her milky bosom just barely peeking out. His eyes wandered further down, and he noticed the red pants tucked nicely into black boots. Her long black hair was pulled back into an elegant knot. Her snake-like eyes had a border of red eye liner with a small touch of red around her lips.

"Wow, you know you should dress up more often." said Ty admiringly.

"Thank you, but I'm used to my leather boots. These shoes are killing me. Oh! I see the tactic, don't change the subject!" said the assassin irritably. "And the ceremony starts at twelve. Don't be late!" added Jade, clearly annoyed at her teacher.

The ranger's eye widened with surprise. "I'll see you later then," he shouted as he jumped up, shadow-stepping on a low-lying roof. He raced back, missing every guard post, skidding over the walls. He grabbed Ithil by the cuff of her neck, and teleported back to the house.

His sister had just finished working on her hair and make-up when Ty exploded into the house.

"TY!" screamed Eva, missing her lips and leaving a long red streak on the side of her face.

The ranger gave a hasty apology before disappearing upstairs.

"You forgot about the event, didn't you?!?" accused Eva, as she washed away the red streak with a towel.

"If I said no, would you stop yelling?" answered Ty from his room as he rummaged around his closest. "What are the colors for the guardians? Red and Brown?"

Eva sighed heavily, before replying back. "Green and brown!"

From the closet, he spotted the Elite Cantha armor hanging by the side. The infused green and brown scales covered the chest in a hazy overlap like dragon scales. The green dye flowed throughout the uniform, lining down the shoes. The scales padded most of the armor along with the customized kama around the waist. Ty grabbed the uniform, along with a plain white shirt.

"Ty, make sure you get there before 12. Guardians are supposed to get there to represent the monastery; by the way, you're in Zho's subdivision. Alright, I'm leaving." said his sister, before shutting the door with a loud thud that resounded throughout the house, upsetting Ithil as she raised her head to the noise.

He stripped the wet clothes off, throwing each one to the hamper. The strong mildew radiated from the clothes and from him. He walked over to the open bathroom. Sighing, he reached over and dumped a pail of water over himself. The fluids ran down the length of his body, and the coldness of the mountain spring sent shivers down his back. Goosebumps erupting all over, he grabbed the towel and dried himself. He spied Ithil cocking her head to the side, watching him. The mirror reflected his tall skinny body, his skin a bit brown from the time spent under the sun training, and a cross-like scar running over his left hand – a bittersweet memory of last winter. He closed the door in embarrassment before continuing to dress. After few exhausting minutes the ranger stepped out, fidgeting with the cuffs before finally getting them right. He reached over and grabbed the kama from the bedside and fastened it up. Scanning the room, he grabbed an oaken longbow from the corner and fastened two long knives to his belt. Ithil cut him off as she headed out in front of him, clearly annoyed at his rude gesture from before. Stepping outside, he kneeled down and held Ithil under her stomach, before disappearing from the calm, tranquil environment into the bustling, and loud courtyard of the Shing Jade Monastery. Staggering as he got up, leaning against one of the giant decorated pillars for support, as he tried to clear his mind after a such long and tedious teleportation spell.

Around him, students were ushered around by fellow guardians into their respective places around the main corridors. The pillars were decorated with so many streamers that it felt like being under a giant tent. Before Ty had the time to focus his thoughts, his underlings tackled him from behind.

"Master Ty!" screamed Mai, as she tightly gripping him around the waist. "You're late!"

The rest of the group caught up to their guardian. Tara, the monk acolyte, walked slowly over with Yuiji, the water elementalist by her side. The assassin, Jade brought up the rear.

"I had something to take care of," muttered Tiberius as he shrugged out of the bear hug.

"Racing over the tops of Tsumei village doesn't count," interjected Jade, stepping out from behind the pillars.

The ranger gave the assassin a stare that seemed to shoot daggers out of the stagnant air; Jade ducked behind Yuiji and stuck out her tongue.

"Alright, I'll see the rest of you after the ceremony, I need to join the others." said Ty curtly, acknowledging each of them. "Yuiji, you're in charge. I'm not sure where you guys are supposed to be at, but I need to go and find my place. Oh right, one more thing, meet by the left bronze lion when you're done." shouted the guardian as his students departed.

He watched them assimilate into the crowd, one by one until they blended into the mass of red and gold uniforms. Smiling to himself, he kneeled down and scratched Ithil absent-mindedly behind the ears. Unaware of the bustling surroundings, he didn't notice the stalking presence in the crowd. Ithil's haunches jerked for the slightest second, as Ty turned to face the stranger.

"Tiberius, you lazy ass! Headmaster Zho is pissed at you for coming late." said Kryin. "It's a wonder how you got this far as a Guardian! What was the one-eye witch thinking when she promoted you of all people."

"Why don't you ask her yourself" interjected Ty with a quick smirk.

"C'mon you ass," muttered the angry ranger, as he turned his back on his fellow guardian.

After a few side steps through the crowd, they came across the monastery docks filled with imperial guards in their bright yellow and red uniforms. Their scabbards radiated the intense afternoon sunlight of the gold dragon emblem. They stood like statues. Down along the main harbor, the main stage was set up; Master Mhenlo was talking with several of the other headmasters. Elsewhere, Tiberius spotted the acolytes standing nervously by the walls of the monastery, dressed in their white gowns and robes. The other years stood, talking and chatting around their professors. The scene unfolded beautifully, the fluid crowd had created the image of the Cantha Island as a whole. Red and yellow streamers streaked across the harbor presenting the imperial outpost of the emperor, the guards reinforced the imagery. The wandering cooks flocked into the edges of the crowd, out shouting each other for continuous sales. The current ships of the harbor were dressed up with the same colors, the same proud insignia blazed on each ship; a circle with a dragon in the center, fiery phoenix birds surrounding it, and two lions hunched over at the bottom corners. Huge banners of the five gods hung from the sides of the harbor - Lyssa, Grenth, Melandru, Balthazar, and Dwayna in all their glory. Ty slowly scanned each one, stopping at Lyssa, Melandu, and Dwayna to mutter their respective prayers for the day.

"Tiberius, you're late. I don't want to hear any excuses. Just fall in line with the others." said the irritated headmaster as she turned her back to him. "We'll discuss your punishment later…"

Kyrin stood shocked at the lack of punishment of his fellow guardian before walking after her.

"It could have been worse, you know." said Andre, stepping out from the crowd. "Ewgh! What is that smell? Did you even take a bath before coming?!?"

"Trust me when I say that I've had several already." replied Ty, his eyes focused on the horizon.

"Everything alright?"

"Just another day, nothing new."

'Those five words have been the same answer for the past 6 months, no matter what was going to happen or if any special events were coming. Always the same. He's not the same guy that I was sworn to protect at all costs 6 months ago.' thought Andre to himself.

"He is coming, you know." whispered Andre as they walked away from the festivities on the one of the more remote docks.

"I've known for sometime, ever since last summer. The trip to Elona, I wonder what he's bringing back," replied the ranger, unconcerned about the news. He sat down on the wooden docking holds, facing the harbor's exit

"This time is different, he's going to take you back." Andre continued, leaning on one of the wooden pillars by a fisherman's docked raft. "I can feel it, you made too many mistakes last time. There are rumors circulating around about who and what you are!!"

"Perhaps. Best let these the rumors continue then." replied Ty slowly. He watched the zenith of the horizon, noting the small flag in the distance. "I have no regrets, Andre. And, he's not coming anymore. They are here."

"Sail - HO!" The coarse voice rang through the harbor at the pentacle of the day.

"It's time to get back to the others, Ty." beckoned Andre, turning his back to his friend.

"Right." muttered Ty under his breath. He stood still for a second or two, before following his friend back to the main channel into the harbor. The crowd's excitement surged as the Elonian Convoy made its final preparations to set into the harbor. The huge swan-like ship weighed anchor outside of the harbor, five smaller convoys emerged from inside the ship and made their way into the docks. Ty watched from the main dock as the first boat docked. Master Mhenlo and the elder headmasters exchanged greeting with the Leader of the students. From the dock he spied her, from the other Istanians and Kouranian students, for the first time in a long time. His eyes widened in shock; she had let her dark brown locks grow long past her suntanned shoulders. She still looked beautiful regardless, but her aura really stuck out in the crowd and that essence wasn't the only thing that did it. Her clothes stuck out of the sea of red and gold, the black tank top with the shoulder straps outlining the long golden brown threads tracing down to her fingertips, signifying the armor of a sunspear1. The caramel brown skin stood out from the white smooth skin of the native cantha women. She walked with a graceful stance, but more over, Ty couldn't keep his eyes from her. The face that had charmed him last summer had maintained its sweet seductiveness, with a hint of mysterious intentions behind those dark almond brown pools. As she turned away from the guardians standing by the side docks and continued onwards, Ty saw his old bow strapped to her back and smiled to himself.

Another aura jolted him out of his fantasies as he walked by. From the blackened scalp tattoo patterns to the tattoos on the back of the hand, the missing ring finger on the left hand; for an instant, the elder warrior glanced at Ty with a cold stare. Tiberius returned the cold stare with one of indifference, and continued to stare as he turned back to talking to Master Mhenlo. Ithil fidgeted nervously by his side, Ty let his hand fall, covering the canine's nose.

"This is going to be interesting," said Ty as the guardians dispersed and followed closely behind the parade of Elonians.

1 The Order of the Sunspear is an alliance of heroes based in Elona that defend the continent from any threats - Demonic or not.

Well, that was Chapter 1...It was bit long. But it was well worth the write. Leave any reviews or comments or not. It's up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

In the central courtyard of the Shing Jade Monastery stood the guardians in a semi-circle, their chests puffed out holding the flags of the Canthan Empire: the fierce stripped tiger, the fluttering phoenix, and the eternal dragon guarding the imperial seal, a yellow dragon surrounded by two crouching tigers and phoenix feathers traced in the background. Facing all of the intense stares, the warmth of the blazing Canthian sun penetrated the light armor of the different classes. The shy spring breezes went unnoticed as each guardian did their best to keep cool. Sweat lined his face, annoying him slightly, as the ceremony continued, the ranger listened intently on Master Mhenlo slowly make his way through the speech. The crowd stood with quiet anticipation and excitement, as he neared the end of the openings. In the front row, the Elonians stood with the Captain facing the Headmaster. Ty scanned over the other headmasters and stared at her. Ithil laid down on the paved cobble road for a moment, before the ranger nudged her with the tip of his boot. Growling, she reluctantly sat up, and yawned before resuming the guard stance with her master. The ranks amongst the guardians shifted; as the sun blazed intensely on the warriors' gleaming armor, and ritualists paused to remove their blindfolds to swipe the sweat from their brow. They waited patiently as the monk ended the formal introductions.

"In conclusion, we will now commence the union between guardians and the Elonian envoy. In their time together, we hope that each guardian can partake their knowledge onto their respective counterparts and vice-versa. And in return, together we will hope for future relations with our friends across the sea." concluded the Headmaster to the roaring and clapping crowd.

As he stepped down from the podium, a few of the dragon guardians collapsed onto the cobbled pavement with dulling thuds. The air soon erupted with screams and laughing, the crowds unsure whether to laugh or rush to their aid.

"Maybe now's a good time for a lunch, We'll resume the ceremony in a hour." mused the Headmaster off to the side. Master Talon was the first by his guardians, the fierce avian presence had a wide radius around him. The onlookers glanced from the nine-inch long talons to the brown and gold feathers to the sharp beak as the warrior bent down to examine the fallen guardians.

"Take them to the infirmary. I think it's sunstroke, but check in with the attendee, regardless." he grunted to the monks hovering around the scene.

Ty paused and relaxed from the stiff guard stance. He set the imperial seal down before taking a handkerchief from inside his jacket and wiped down the sweat lining his face and neck. A messenger walked up to guardian pair.

"Tiberius, Headmaster Mhenlo would like to see you."

Without seeing if the pair followed behind, she maneuvered around into the inner courtyard of the monastery. Ty looked down at Ithil, unsure before the wolf took the lead, dodging people as she followed the scent. The cool corridors gave much shelter from the heat. His sweat-laced collar ushered in the goose bumps. A cool breeze followed the three as they continued down the corridor. The walkways seems like a labyrinth, each wall seemed the same as the last. Ty finally gave up figuring where they were headed as he walked behind her. The girl stopped and opened one of the side doors into a smaller chamber. Ty walked in, and instinctively pulled out of his knives from his waist. Stepping out into the light that seeped through the windows of the room, Captain Fedaykin pulled out a stool and beckoned the ranger to sit. The ranger adamantly stood his ground. Ithil sensed the tense manner of her master and paced around him precariously.

"Tiberius, sheath your blade." said Mhenlo as he entered the room. "And take a seat, please."

Sheathing his sword, Ty grudgingly took the seat keeping his eyes on the Elonian captain.

"We only have a few minutes to discuss this." said Master Mhenlo taking a seat across from him. The headmaster took a long breath, before starting. "Alias is on her way to Tyria to meet her husband, the captain thought it would be enlightening if she could spent a month here at the monastery with someone familiar to her before heading off again. And so, we're placing her under your guardianship. Any questions?"

"Husband?!?" mouthed Ty shocked at the news. "Guardianship?"

"Also: Tiberius, your father also has deemed it necessary that you are to return to the estate." said Fedaykin curtly, folding his arms and tilling the chair back against the wall.

"WHAT!!!!" Ty stood up suddenly, knocking his stair back onto the floor. "WHEN?!?"

The ranger fumed as the elonian captain just sat there looking around the barren room. He gripped the hilt of his blade with anger until his knuckles shook from the lack of blood flow. Master Mhenlo shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

"Relax, Ty. Please take a seat." said the monk softly. "It is a request."

Ty continued to stare at the captain as he picked up the chair and sat on the edge of the seat.

"What's the point of telling me, then?" muttered the ranger under his breath, while trying to keep his temper restrained.

"No attachment to the girl." said Fedaykin, walking over to the door. "You have the same faith as her…" The captain said as he walked into the corridor. His footsteps echoing along the corridor.

Master Mhenlo followed the captain, while Ty sat in the eerie darkness. Ithil nudged the ranger slightly. Her persistent growling finally convinced the irritated ranger to just up and leave, returning back to the ceremony. On his way out of the corridor into the burning sunlight, he swiped a cup of water from a passing servant, and took a long drink before setting it aside. A long whistle signaled for the rest of the guardians to set up the semi-circled perimeter around the Headmaster. The group trudged back into the places, lifting the banners once more into the open sky. Birds fluttered overheard, their beautiful voices carried over the quieting crowd. A single hawk swooped down upon the group scattering the little song birds and perched on the outstretched banners hanging from the monastery, scanning the scene.

"Now! Without further adieu! Each of the fledglings will be bonded with a guardian. First, Alias, please set up. Your guardian shall be Tiberius Hawk of the Wind!"

Said Master Mhenlo to the surging crowd.

A sudden updraft lifted the hawk from her perch and sent her circling above, its shadow traced the ground below between the guardian and the Elonian. She walked over to the imperial guardian, standing next to him. The warmth of the crowd washed over the pair, as Ithil arched her back and gave a wild howl. The hawk landed roughly on the ranger's loosely gripped banner, sending it crashing to the ground. A few adjacent guardians snickered as Ty quickly bent down grabbing the banner. The hawk stumbled onto her master's shoulder, her talons gripped the thick Canthan leather at an awkward angle. As Ty hastily stood back up, Ariel fumbled onto the wolf. Headmaster Zho watched the ranger balance the banner, the hawk, and the new fledging with raised eyebrows and a troubled look; as Master Mhenlo laughed and continued with the list.

Lucky, the mask was still covering his face and his blush.

"So, it's been a while. How are you?" said Ty under his breath.

"Have we met?" asked the ranger, still facing the crowds smiling and waving as her fellow elonians were sorted with the guardians. "Just kidding, I've been better." Added Alias lightly, turning to see her friend's eyes widen with alittle shock before assuming a neutral stare into the crowd. She giggled easing up the tension in Ty's heart. _'So she still remembers, I think…"_

"So…um…erm…How's Cantha so far?" stammered the guardian, clapping as Kjura was paired with Kiara.

"Never good with words, were you?" said Alias with a smile. "So far, it's good. Weather is nice. Why are you wearing so much?"

"Ceremonial dress. It brings back good memories. By the way, you look beautiful." said Ty with a smile. He watched as Gyro, a young warrior stepped to Andre's side, looking snug as he fingered the ruby embedded in his scimitar's sheath. Master Mhenlo raised his hands over his head, the canthan horns blasted low notes that resonanced into the harbor and into the surrounding cliffs. Warm drafts swept across sea, blowing the full sail of the Elonian Warship, ran through the banners of the 5 gods, and the imperial banners wavered proudly as if the gods, themselves held them.

"May the gods bless us today, and congratulations to our guardians!" said the monk over the roaring crowds. Renewed waves of iris and roses were showered upon the stage, bathing the heroes in a eternal glory equivalent to the cheering roars reminiscent of the Hall of Heroes. Confetti bombs exploded overheard, disrupting birds roosting in the upper banisters of the school, the little papers sparkled in the light as the imperial red and yellow fluttered to the floor. Alias stared wide-eyed with awe as the atmosphere erupted with higher screens and excitement. Ty looked down at Ariel, and nodded. The hawk took off soaring up with the updrafts into the crowd to fish out the other fledglings of the group.

******

Eva cheered with the rest of the crowd as Alias walked up to her brother, the two chatted as the group of Elonians trickled down to a few. She smiled to herself, it's been a while since she saw a genuine hint of laughter and glee in her brother's eyes. A tap-tap from Yuiji brought her out of the daydreams, he pointed into the sky. Ariel circled overhead.

"Oh, Already?"

The ritualist followed the elementalist out of the crowd. Eva stumbled as she made her way through, being pushed around. As they emerged from the large mass, she tripped and fell onto the ground, dirt stained her white uniform as she stood up and turned to assailant.

"Push back on me one more time, and….I'll -"

"Or you'll do what," sneered one of the onlookers at her.

Eva made a lunge at them, but was stopped suddenly by her brother. She turned and slapped her unsuspecting brother across the cheek. Ty winced as sharp slap stunned him momentarily, dropping Alias's bags on the ground. The onlookers looked at each other, snickering as they watched Eva apologize profusely.

"If I were you, I'd back away real fast." said Jade, stepping out from the side of her Guardian. Ithil hunched down, razor incisors bared at the group.

"She's hard to control at times, if you know what I mean." said Mai, joining in. "And I'm not talking about the little doggy." Fire sparked from her fingertips as she took a step towards the group. A few took a step back, but one with a crooked grin stood his ground and smiled, pulling away his jacket revealing a long sword and a few dagger handles before closing the flap.

"Any troubles, Ty?" asked Andre catching up to Ty. He stood still for a moment, his eyes darted to the wolf in the hostile stance, the assassin and the elementalist in their respective ready stances, to the brother and sister standing still, and then to the seedy group of the strangers.

"What's going on?" asked Gyro from the back. Andre fingered his sword hilt, the mood tensed as the two parties stared down each other.

"We're not done here, Tyrian scum." said the leader, before leading his team off down the avenue. One of the stragglers turned and spat at the Guardian. Mai cracked and unleashed a short burst of fire from her fingertips and scorched the boots of rogue. The man yipped and ran after the leader.

"Thanks, Andre. I'll see you later." said Ty, picking up Alias' bags once more as he waved off his friend. He seemed unfazed by the attack, but Eva knew her brother better. 'Tyrian Scum was just another dagger at who he was.'Alias ran up to the Guardian and re-engaged him into conversation, while the Yuiji, Mai, and Tara walked in the back. Eva kept to herself wondering about Alias and Tiberius, it was a nice change in his atmosphere.

'The past months had been harsh on her brother, the arrival of Alias is just too good for be. Her brother is certainly happier at first sight of her, but he's still too reserved, even for _her. _I expected a warmer welcome, but they're acting like they just first met.'

She bit her lip as she tried to think it through. Unfortunately for her, Jade poked her bringing the ritualist out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" asked Jade quietly.

"Nothing," replied Eva with a slight smile. "Let's just get catch up to everyone else."

"Lunch options: Blue Dragon, Silver Pool, or the Golden Sparrow. Take your pick guys. Either way, it's my treat. It'll give you guys time to get to know each other." Ty yelled back to the stragglers.

As Yuiji, Tara, and Mai began debating which to choose, Eva broke off and caught up to her brother.

"Hi Alias. Long time no see." said Eva politely. "How's Istan?"

"Eva, One word please." interjected Ty pulling his sister back. He quickly recounted the conversation earlier between the Headmaster and Captain Fedaykin. Ty watched Eva's face changed from concern to shock to finally sadness.

"That's just how it'll have to be for a while. Just bare with it, Eva." said the ranger faintly as he let out of his sister's arm.

'It's bittersweet for the two of them.' thought Eva as she walked with Alias.

Ty slowed down, letting the two converse among themselves. He watched the sway of her hips, her long legs, and the long brownish hair, the combination of the three sent him into a trance as he thought about Alias more and more. The breeze picked up a little bringing with it the sweet smells of the restaurant district and stopped the conversations between the friends. Yuiji, Mai, Tara, and Jade caught up the ranger with Mai sneaking up behind and poking the ranger in the side sending him spazzing out of his little-hearted mood back into reality.

"Picked already?" muttered the ranger as he massaged his side. He turned his head to the side. "Which will it be?"

"Silver Pool!" said Jade and Mai in union.

"Golden Sparrow," grunted Yuiji, crossing his arms.

"Blue Dragon," said Tara softly under her breath.

"Eva, Alias?" asked Ty, looking ahead to the girls.

"I'll go with Silver Pool. I miss the almond cookies." said Eva gleefully.

"What's the difference between the three," asked Alias looking over to Eva.

"Well, Silver Pool has dishes based around steam and deserts are decent, not great, but decent. Blue Dragon is all about the raw or rare essence of the seafood, I'm allergic to that…Well not allergic, just have bad experiences with it." said Ty thoughtfully as Mai and Jade chuckled. "And Golden Sparrow is known for their desserts, and the rich favors of Tyria is fused with the spices of Cathan in their dishes. It won't matter much because I'm sure eventually, we'll go to each one."

"Silver, then." said Alias after a thought.

"Lead the way, Eva." said Ty bitter sweetly.


End file.
